


The Quest

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Il fanmix di accompagnamento a "Days of rust and light" di Aijounai.





	The Quest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aijounai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aijounai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Days of rust and light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140181) by [Aijounai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aijounai/pseuds/Aijounai). 



[download the mix](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bshD79YF4Zy59UZvuzQot3_cFjYqnPft/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Pensata per essere come la soundtrack di una "sidequest" di un gioco. Prima o poi avrò una PS4, ma la storia mi è piaciuta davvero molto! :D


End file.
